The Party
by BigTimeVictorious
Summary: Kenan Thompson lets the gang throw another party at his house and not only do they invite everyone from Hollywood Arts but everyone from the Palm Woods too. Relationships & friendships are tested when the party gets out of hand. Who will end up with who?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fanfiction so, it probably won't be great but we'll see.  
><strong>

**I tried to stay in character but sometimes they will be OOC because some of the topics in this story obviously wouldn't happen, or even be mentioned, in the show. This chapter isn't that interesting. It's mostly just an introduction but the story really starts in the next chapter, at the party. Well, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review :) **

***I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY GRAMMAR ERRORS!*  
><strong>

~ HOLLYWOOD ARTS ~

"Yesterday, my brother licked a squirrel and then the squirrel bit his nose."

"What a wonderful story, Cat!" Jade replied sarcastically.

"One time, my uncle Carl, cut off his foot and fed it to his dog."

Jade opened her locker, grabbing the coloring book she keeps for Cat.

"Color the pretty tiger."

Cat quickly grabbed the coloring book. "OOO I LOVE TIGERS!"

"GUYS! You'll never guess what happened?" Tori said running up to them.

"Your sister finally got some talent?" Jade smirked.

"No!" Tori glared at her before continuing. "Kennan Thompson is leaving his house to Andre while he's away, filming a movie, and he's letting us throw another party…TONIGHT!"

"That's awesome!" Jade smiled.

"Hey. Did you guys hear about the party?" Beck said walking over with Robbie.

"Yeah, Vega just told us." Jade said moving closer to Beck as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I heard a lot of people from that hotel for performing arts are coming which is where Big Time Rush lives." Tori said smiling.

"I LOVE THEM!" Robbie happily shouted.

"Says a lot about him, doesn't it?" Rex replied.

"DID YOU SAY BIG TIME RUSH IS COMING TO THE PARTY?" Trina shouted, while jumping out of nowhere, scaring everyone but Beck. He's u_nscareable._

"Where did you come from?" Tori said trying to catch her breathe.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is BIG TIME RUSH AT ANDRE'S PARTY!" Trina squealed.

"You're not invited!" Jade said coldly.

"Andre said everyone at Hollywood Arts was!" Trina pointed out, clueless to the fact that none of them wanted her there.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Big Time Rush wouldn't want a girl, desperately trying to get famous, stalking them! Especially someone like you."

Tori flashed Jade a "please shut up" look.

"Trina, you can come. But NO STALKING THE BOYS!" Tori said, hoping Trina would do what she said.

"YAY!" Trina ran away.

"Why did you tell her she could come?" Jade said disappointed.

Tori sighed. "I know she can be annoying at times but I can't stand seeing her sad."

"Look I made my tiger purple!" Cat giggled. "That doesn't happen in nature!"

~ THE PALM WOODS ~

"SOCIAL GATHERING! SOCIAL GATHERING!" James chanted while dancing.

"_What's with the corny samba_?" Camille asked, crossing her arms.

"Is it wrong to be excited about a party at Kenan Thompson's house?"

"Oh I heard about that!" Camille smiled. "But you know Kenan's not going to be there, right?"

"Who cares? A party's a party!" James went back to dancing and chanting 'social gathering' repeatedly.

The rest of the gang approached James and Camille. Logan noticed James singing a familiar tune.

"NO! You are not throwing a party again." He demanded, remembering the hassle of the last party James and Carlos threw.

"I'm Not!" James pulled out his phone, showing them his twitter feed. "Someone named Andre Harris is."

"AT KENAN THOMPSON'S HOUSE?" Carlos said excitingly.

"We're you even invited?" Logan questioned, knowing James wouldn't hesitate to crash the party.

"All of us were." James flashed his phone in Logan's face again, showing him a tweet saying everyone at Palm Woods could come.

"Well then…LETS PARTY!" Logan said happily.

"I think I'm going to skip this one out." Kendall said, not caring about the party.

"Why?" Camille asked.

Kendall had been in a funk ever since Jo left. A party didn't sound fun to him at all.

"I just don't feel like it." He didn't want them to know he was still bummed about Jo, but he failed. It was so obvious he hadn't got over it.

"We refuse to let you stay home and mope all day!" Logan said.

"You've gotta try to move on, Kendall." Camille argued, knowing Jo wouldn't be back for a long time.

"And what better place to move on then a party filled with hotties?" James grinned.

"And free food!" Carlos cheered.

"At Kenan Thompson's house." Logan added.

"WITH FREE FOOD!" Carlos repeated, looking like a kid in a candy store.

Kendall started to speak but was quickly interrupted by James.

"We won't take no for an answer!"

Kendall sighed. "Fine, I'll go."

Everyone cheered while James went back to chanting.

~ THE VEGA HOUSE ~

Tori, Jade, Cat, and Trina were all up stairs putting the final touches on their makeup while Beck and Robbie waited downstairs.

"Hurry up!" Robbie shouted. "Andre's waiting on us!"

"I wouldn't bother them if I were you." Beck said warning him.

"Why?" Before he could answer, a shoe flew down stairs, hitting Robbie's head.

"Ow!" He moaned while laying on the ground, rubbing his head.

"Because Jade's up there." Beck finally answered but was obviously too late.

Tori came downstairs first. Her signature wavy hair was straightened and half up, half down. She had a red dress on with a black leather jacket over it followed by a pair of black army boots. She looked beautiful and quickly grabbed Beck and Robbie's attention as she was walking down the stairs. But someone else soon caught their attention...Jade.

She made her way downstairs wearing a black, high-waisted skirt, with a white tank top tucked in. Her light brown hair was curled with red streaks and her long legs were complimented with simple black heels. Tori might have looked beautiful but jade looked sexy.

Cat and Trina soon followed looking gorgeous as well. Cat wore a vintage blue dress with a pair of teal heals. Her hair was straight with one braid in the front and a pink bow to top it all off. Trina's hair was also straight but half up, half down like Tori's. She wore a floral romper, a rosary necklace, and matching Fazzini boots.

"You all look amazing!" Robbie said, practically drooling.

Cat giggled and was the only one who blushed. She always had a thing for Robbie but he was always stuck between liking her and Trina. Sure, Trina can be annoying and cocky but to Robbie, she was one of the most beautiful people he'd ever seen. Well, other than Cat. He had a crush on Tori once too but gave that up a long time ago. He also gave up on Jade. She was hot but not so nice.

Beck walked over to Jade and kissed her.

"You look beautiful, baby." He whispered in her ear.

Jade blushed with a grin on her face. Beck always made her happy.

Tori rolled her eyes. She felt so left out around couples because she had been single ever since that jerk, Steven, cheated on her. Not to mention, her crush on Beck.

But she understood her best friend, well best frenemy, was dating him and she didn't want to ruin their relationship.

"Okay, okay, everyone looks adorable." Tori said, with a smile, trying to stay positive. "Now lets party!"

Woos and yeahs scrambled across the gang as they started exiting the door one by one.

~ THE PALM WOODS ;; ROOM 2J ~

"JAMES! COME ON!" Kendall shouted, waiting by the door with Logan and Carlos.

James finally came out of the bathroom.

"How do I look?" James asked while wiggling his fingers by his face.

"Great, now come on!" Logan shouted while leaving the room.

Everyone followed behind him.

"Ladies, here I come!" James said while walking out the door, grinning.

**Sorry there 'getting ready' part was so short. I thought explaining the Beck, Robbie, or BTR's outfits wouldn't be as needed or interesting as the girls were. Anyways, I hope you like it so far. The next couple chapters will be all about the party and the story will get a lot better. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BEFORE YOU READ, keep in mind that the story has lots of twist and turns. That being said, ANY ONE COULD END UP WITH ANY ONE. So, don't get disappointed if a couple you like hasn't been mentioned yet or seems like its falling apart because like I said, LOTS of twist and turns ;) Enjoy!**

~ OUTSIDE KENAN'S HOUSE ~

Tori, Cat, Beck, Jade, Trina, and Robbie finally arrived at the party.

"Looks like some people got here early." Beck said looking at the cars parked beside his.

"Ugh, I better go check on Andre…" Tori started to walk toward the house.

"Come on, let's go with her." Robbie said, grabbing Cat's hand making her blush.

"Okaaaayy!" She giggled, following him.

Jealousy suddenly came over Trina. She secretly liked Robbie but that had to stay secret.

"Um…I'm going to go help them." Trina couldn't help it. She had to spy on them.

"Bye." Jade said, happy her and Beck were finally alone.

Beck wrapped his arms around jade's waist and kissed her lips softly.

Jade moved closer and kissed him back, deepening the kiss.

He gently pushed her up against his truck, moving his body closer to hers, not breaking the kiss and adding tongue.

She massaged her tongue against hers while his hands wondered down below her waist.

"GET A ROOM!" A familiar voice shouted.

They broke the kiss to see an angry Andre.

"What's wrong with you?" Jade asked, wanting to go back to kissing her boyfriend.

"You! Well, not you." He pointed at Jade then pointed at Beck. "But you!"

"Me? What'd I do?" Beck was confused. Andre was his best friend and they barley ever got mad at each other.

"You were suppose to be here fifteen minutes ago so we could go pick up the keg! Now everyone's going to be here before the booze." Andre sighed. He always got stressed when he was throwing a party.

"Chill. We still have time to get it and make it back in time." Beck said calming Andre down.

"Okay, well lets go now!" Andre hopped in his car.

"Can I go?" Jade asked but started to get in the truck anyway, even though they didn't answer yet.

"NO!" Beck said quickly. "My cousin's roommates are sketchy and I'm not letting them around you, especially when you're dressed like that!"

It was second nature for Beck to protect Jade. She was very important to him.

"Fine." They quickly kissed goodbye after Beck reassured her he'd be back soon. Him and Andre drove off.

~ INSIDE KENANS HOUSE ;; DANCE FLOOR ~

There were only a handful of people at the party because it was still early but that didn't stop Cat and Robbie from partying.

"Haha! I love your dance moves, Robbie." Cat giggled as she danced with him.

"Thanks!" Robbie smiled and moved closer to her.

"Where's Rex?" Cat asked. It was one of the rare times Robbie was without him.

"I decided to ditch him because I wanted to spend some alone time with this very special girl." Robbie said looking at Cat blush.

Wow! Beck's lesson on how to pick up girls was working. Maybe, Robbie will finally have a happy ending.

They both moved closer to each other and leaned in for a kiss.

"HEY GUYS!" Trina interrupted them as they were centimeters away from kissing.

They both sighed and greeted their unwanted friend.

"Robbie, come here!" She took his hand and pulled him away from Cat.

"I'm sad." Cat muttered to herself.

~ OUTSIDE KENAN'S HOUSE ~

Jade was sitting on the front porch waiting for Beck to come back.

She pulled out her phone and texted Tori. _VEGA WHERE R U?_

Her phone vibrated. _IN KITCHEN COOKING APPETIZERS - WANNA HELP?_

_NO BUT IM BORED SO I WILL! _

Before Jade went in the house, she walked to the driveway to see if Beck was back yet. He wasn't so she headed towards the door.

"LOOK OUT!" A person yelled from across the yard.

"Huh?" Jade's confusion was soon gone when she accidentally stepped on the moving skateboard and started to fall to the ground until a handsome boy caught her. To make Jade even luckier, Kendall Knight from Big Time Rush was the guy who came to her rescue.

"You okay?" He smiled only seeing the back of her head. When she lifted her head up and their eyes met, it was like a cheesy movie scene, they couldn't stop staring at each other.

"I-I'm fine…thanks." She stuttered out, still in Kendall's arms.

"Jade!" Tori yelled from the door. "Are you coming?"

Of course, Vega had to the one to ruin Jade's moment with Kendall but at least it wasn't Beck. She wasn't too sure how he'd react to her in the arms of someone else. Although if it started as a rescue, it sort of felt like more since she had overstayed her welcome in his arms. It obviously wasn't cheating but she instantly felt something for Kendall but its probably just star struck or something….right?

"I should probably go help her." Jade said, not really wanting too.

"Uh, yeah." He let her go and she stood up on her own.

"Thanks." Jade said before walking away.

"Who was that?" James said as he walked up with the rest of the guys.

"I have no idea." Kendall said mesmerized, watching her walk away.

"Well, I call dibs." James said grinning, also watching her.

"I saw her first, therefore I get dibs!" Kendall demanded.

James sighed. "Fine. I'm sure there's even hotter girls inside."

His frown instantly turned upside down as he walked in the house.

Carlos followed him heading towards the free food, Logan went to find Camille, and Kendall tried to find the girl he had just rescued.

~ INSIDE KENAN'S HOUSE ;; KITCHEN ~

Jade helped Tori put food on trays and sit drinks out on tables.

"So…um…okay. Can I just ask already?" Tori said, knowing Jade would already know what she was going to ask.

"If it's about that Kendall guy, which it probably is, then there's NOTHING to tell." Jade said emotionless. "I tripped, he caught me, and that's it. End of story."

"But you were in his arms for quite a while and it didn't look like nothing." Tori argued.

"What are you my mother?" Jade scoffed.

"No, but I'm sure Beck wouldn't of liked that too much." Tori replied.

"Look, Vega, like I said it was NOTHING! And how is any of your business anyways?"

"Maybe because you both are my friends and I don't want to see either of you get hurt."

"Yeah right!" She smirked. "You've been waiting for me and Beck to break up since you came to Hollywood Arts, and frankly its desperate and annoying."

"Jade, no I haven't!" Tori said truthfully. "I'll admit I liked him at first but I understand he's all yours and I care about you even if you hate me."

Jade rolled her eyes. "I don't hate you…. all the time."

Tori smiled taking that as a compliment because Jade giving her a compliment was rare.

"Just know that there's nothing to worry about and even if there is, I'll talk to Beck about it before anything gets weird… okay?"

"Okay." They both smiled and went back to fixing the food.

~ DANCE FLOOR ~

"Trina, I was dancing with Cat." Robbie said.

"Who cares? Now you're dancing with me!" Trina said, like she was important and Cat wasn't

"You, Trina Vega, wanna dance with me, Robbie Shapiro?" He said in shock.

"Yeah, of course!" She said looking around at the crowd of people. "But let's go somewhere we can be alone."

"Why?" He said ignoring the fact she was looking around, embarrassed.

"Um, because, its… uh… ROMANTIC!" She smiled. "Because it's romantic."

Trina thought being seen with Robbie would be social suicide, so no one could know she liked him.

"Meet me by the hot tub in five minutes!" Robbie nodded and they parted ways.

Meanwhile, Cat watched from across the room, jealous. All she wanted was Robbie and Trina was taking him away from her.

To make things worse, she didn't appreciate Robbie like Cat did. Trina just wanted to hide him, like he wasn't good enough for her but in Cat's eyes, he was too good for her.

James made his way to the dance floor and spotted a gorgeous red head looking sad. He knew just want she needed… some James Diamond.

"Well, hello there." He said approaching her.

"Hi" She would normally be all bubbly but she was too sad to be herself. In fact, Cat didn't even look up to see who was talking to her.

"Why is a beautiful girl like you over here alone?" He said, hoping she'd look up at him but her eyes stayed glued to the ground.

"Because the boy I like is with another girl."

Before James could answer her, he saw a tear come down her face.

"I'm sad." Desperately needing a hug, she hugged the stranger.

James hugged back, not sure what to say. "Who ever he is, I'm sure he's not worth crying over."

"Yeah he is! He's special." Cat cried.

"I'm really sorry." James said, feeling awkward. He just wanted to party but she just wanted to cry.

~ KITCHEN ~

Jade's cellphone vibrated. "Beck's here!" She smiled.

"Go help him. I'll finish up in here." Tori said, again trying to stay positive. She liked Beck. There was no denying it but she had to get over him. He was and always will be Jade's… right?

"Thanks Vega." She practically ran out of the kitchen, but not so fast because of the heels.

As soon as she came around the corner… BAM! She knocked heads with a familiar face.

"So, we meet again." Kendall said laughing and rubbing his head.

"Ow!" She laughed and rubbed her head also. "So, do you like causing me pain?" She joked.

He laughed. "No, I think it's just you wanting to be in my arms."

"That's exactly why we keep running into each other!" She said jokingly and giggled.

"Since we'll be seeing so much of each other…maybe I should know your name?"

"Hmm I don't know. We'll have to see if I still like you at our next run in" She smirked and then walked outside.

**Sorry some of them were occ. Next chapter will be better because a lot of drama unfolds! So, keep an eye out for chapter 3 and REVIEW! :)**


End file.
